Super Origin
by KanoBelx
Summary: My own take on how Tweek and Craig came up with their superhero personas for "The Fractured but Whole." EDIT: A bunch of Creek drabbles during the events of TFBW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After seeing Tweek and Craig's superhero personas, I _had_ to write this. They're such a married couple, I love it!

* * *

"Check us out!" Clyde shouted excitedly his arm wrapped tightly around Token's shoulder. The two of them were dressed up in absurd outfits. "I'm Mosquito!" he shouted posing on one leg, both his arms raised above his head in a martial art like form.

"TupperWear," Token smirked, posing as well.

"So cool!" Tweek exclaimed clasping his hands together in excitement.

"Ha! I know," Clyde winked, striking another pose. With a snicker, Craig grabbed the red plastic tube and yanking on it. As the elastic stretched, Craig released it, the proboscis slamming back into the burnet's face. Clyde let out a pathetic "gah" as he pulled away.

"Don't bully him," Token sighed rubbing his friend's back as he started tearing up.

"So what's with the dorky costumes?" the raven haired asked his middle finger protruding from his fist.

"We're superheroes," Clyde sniffled holding his nose from underneath the plastic tube. His eyes glared up at Craig, the corners watery from tears. Silently, his glance shifted to Tweek and his captivated expression. The burnet lit up as he stood tall and rushed to the caffeine addict, grabbing his hands in his. "Don't you think we're cool?" he grinned widely. Tweek nodded back enthusiastically.

"Fuck off," Craig muttered pulling them apart. Clyde sighed dreamingly as he placed his hands on his face.

"How romantic! Craig's jealous!" he squealed gleefully. Sighing, Token pulled Clyde back and put his hand up to stop Craig who began flipping them off again. "You can be a superhero too, you know," Clyde urged changing the conversation back like nothing.

"Gah!" Tweek shouted clutching his hair as if thrown off guard. "Me? A superhero! Gah! That's too much pressure!" he yelled shaking his head "no". Without a word, Craig placed his hand on the wild tuff of blonde hair. Tweek lowered his hands and fiddled with his fingers, comforted by Craig's presence. "I-I won't make a very good superhero,"

"I'm not a really good superhero myself, but, _as Mosquito_ ," suddenly Clyde changed his voice into a nasally sound. "I'm one of the greatest heroes! Tweek may make a bad hero, but you don't have to be _Tweek_ ," he grinned. "You can be whoever you want to be," he encouraged going back to his usual voice. Suddenly an alarm started to blare from downstairs.

" _Calling all Coon and Friends. Alert. Calling all Coon and Friends. This is not a drill! Get your dumbasses over here…_ " the message continued trumpeting on in a familiar voice.

"Gotta go; duty calls," Token grinned the two of them beginning to hurry away.

"Get yourself a costume and join us!" Clyde shouted waving them goodbye. "We meet in Cartman's basement," he added already out of sight.

"It sounds fun! We should join, Craig," Tweek chirped excitedly grabbing the arm of his boyfriend. Craig clicked his tongue and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Looks dumb," he spat.

"Come on! We can make our costumes and everything! We can go now!" he shouted as they left the Donovan's house.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a superhero because you'd be bad at it?" he frowned the two of them walking side by side holding hands.

"Well… I don't have to be _Tweek_ ," he muttered. "I-I… I could be like… like Wonder Tweek or something!" he shouted lifting his head up towards the sky.

"Sure, but you can do it on your own; Red Racer's on," Craig replied impartially. "See you," he waved turning the corner down the street.

"Fine! Maybe I _will_ do it by myself, you jackass!" Tweek yelled after him storming towards the store. "Fuck Craig," he muttered under his breath. After returning home with several bags filled with fabric, Tweek attempted to create his own costume. With shaky hands, he cut clumsy lines across the colorful cloth. Aggravated with his own inability to thread the needle, Tweek downed a cup of coffee. "Stupid Craig," he grumbled away.

"Picking his dumb TV show over me. Calling this stupid when he _knows_ I think it's cool. _He's_ the one who's stupid. Didn't even go to the fucken store with me. Gah! I had to go all by myself! It was so much pressure!" he mumbled under his breath as he began weaving the pieces together. His hands slipped and he pricked his finger for the umpteenth timed.

"Fuck shit! Goddamn it! Gah!" he screeched throwing the material on the ground and falling back onto his bed. "Stupid fucken Craig!" he cried out, shutting his eyes closed tightly in frustration. Without warning, Tweek's bedroom door swung open, Craig standing in the doorway. Tweek sat up immediately confused by his boyfriend's sudden appearance. A piece of paper with the letter "S" written in red was taped on top of his jacket.

"Here," he stated tossing something blue to Tweek and closing the door behind him. Baffled, the blonde leaned forward, grabbing the item and holding it up.

"It's one of your sweaters?" he replied turning back to him.

"Change into it," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Tweek frowned still confused by the situation.

"Just—" Craig scoffed as he walked across the room, beginning to aggressively unbutton Tweek's shirt.

"Wait! What the fuck? Craig stop!" he yelled in a panic about to push the raven hair away. Craig caught his wrist and looked into his eyes.

"Just shut up and listen to me," he snapped. Swallowing hard, Tweek stared with large, horrified eyes. Pulling his hand back he complied, taking off his shirt completely and putting on Craig's sweater.

"N-now what?" he stuttered. Craig sighed and kissed Tweek's forehead tenderly.

"S-sorry for yelling at you," he murmured turning away in embarrassment.

"Its fine," Tweek blushed cupping his cheeks. "But I still don't get what's going on," he added looking up at him. Taking a red marker out of his pocket, Craig walked over to Tweek's desk and grabbed a random sheet of copy paper. Cutting out a circle, he picked up a roll of tape that was laid out on the ground. He sat down on the bed and attached the piece of paper onto his boyfriend's chest, mirroring his own sheet. "W-T?" Tweek read aloud pulling the sweater from his skin so he could see.

"Wonder Tweek," Craig replied softly, Tweek lifting his head in shock. "You're Wonder Tweek and I'm Super Craig; we're a duo," he muttered one of his hands scratching the back of his neck and the other sheepishly pointing at the red "S" on his chest. Tweek's face lit up and he smiled dumbly.

"So you _were_ listening to me; you really are a good boyfriend," he giggled.

"Of course," Craig replied kissing his forehead again. The blonde blushed as he placed his hand on his forehead, his face tilted down. Suddenly he lit up again, grabbing the marker from Craig's hand and picking up one of the pieces of fabric originally meant for his failed attempt of a costume. He turned away from his boyfriend and began writing.

"There!" he exclaimed triumphantly, tying the piece of cloth around his forehead. In red ink, it read " _Wonder Tweak._ " He put on his brown gloves and turned back to his boyfriend exuberantly. "What do you think? It was supposed to be a part of my original outfit!" he beamed. Craig smirked and nodded his head.

"You look great, but where do I kiss you now?" he asked eyeing Tweek's now covered forehead. Immediately his face flushed red and he looked down at his fumbling fingers.

"You… you can kiss me somew-w-where else, you know," he mumbled. Smirking, Craig raised Tweek's chin and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Here?" he whispered softly his lips still grazing Tweek's skin.

"S-somewhere else," he stammered his eyes still averted.

"Here?" he asked kissing his cheek. "Or maybe here? Or here? Or here?" he repeated over and over trailing kissed down the blonde's jawline. Suddenly Tweek grabbed Craig's face, his hands slapping his cheek aggressively.

"Gah! Don't tease me!" he yelled peering straight into blue eyes. Craig blushed back and nodded slowly.

"Fuck you," he whispered lovingly as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. After backing away from their kiss, Tweek collapsed backwards onto his bed.

"Too much pressure!" he gushed covering his eyes. Craig snorted and stood up straight.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others," he smirked reaching out a hand to his boyfriend. Tweek peaked up at him and grabbed his hand, allowing the raven hair to yank him off the bed and onto his feet.

"To Cartman's!" he cheered intertwining their fingers. Wrapping his arm around Tweek's shoulder, Craig led him away. "Hey, so can I keep your sweater?" Tweek asked hopefully.

"Of course. I purposely gave you one I didn't wear often, so it's all yours," he replied kissing the side of his head, blonde hair tickling his nose.

* * *

A/N: I've honestly had this in my draft for the past two months. I completely forgot I wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story won't have a steady update (I mean I wasn't even planning to make a second chapter), but as I "patiently" await for the Fracture but Whole I'll probably make a few more drabbles centered around Creek

* * *

Tweek and Craig stood outside of the house in their matching sweaters. Craig knocked on the door as Tweek anxiously clung to his arm. "What if no one answers? Or worse, they send us home?" he squeaked.

"Calm down, Tweek. I'm sure someone will answer," he replied knocking on the door once again, this time with more vigor. "If they ask us why we're here we just blame Clyde," he added snuggling up against his boyfriend's mane of a hair. Taking a deep breath, Tweek hugged Craig's arm tighter, but refrained from trembling. Suddenly, the door swung open and Cartman's mom stood in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Tweek and Craig. Are you boys here to play with my little Eric?" she mused. The couple glanced at one another before Craig turned back to her.

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly.

"Come on in," she chimed moving aside to let them in. "The boys are all downstairs in the basement. They're playing _superheroes_ ," she informed, saying the last word in that fake excited voice that parents make when they want to be supportive. "Eric! Two of your other friends came to play!" she called as she opened the door to the basement, leading the other two down.

"Two other friends—? What? Who the fuck invited other people?" he screeched turning to the group accusatively.

"It was me and Token," Clyde admitted, Token giving him a look of disdain but not denying anything.

"Oh my god, Clyde! What the fuck? This is why your mom's dead, Clyde. Because you don't listen to the fucken rules!" he shouted.

"Well at least my mom isn't the town's whore!" he yelled. "No offense Mrs. Cartman," he added turning to look at her.

"None taken. You boys have fun playing dress-up. Bye Tweek. Bye Craig. Bye boys," she hummed as she left the basement.

"Bye," the kids called back.

"Mom! We're not playing dress-up—! Wait, did you say Tweek and Craig," Cartman gasped, whirling around to dace the staircase where the two boys stood. "Aw! You two have matching outfits! That's so gay!" he cooed clasping his hands together besides his face. "But like gay-gay, not like Kyle-gay," he clarified blankly, Kyle angrily glaring but deciding to remain quiet. "So what are your superhero personas?" he questioned pulling up one more chair on either side of the table.

"I'm Super Criag,"

"And I'm Wonder Tweek," they replied as they took their seats across from one another.

"Aw! Just like Superman and Wonder Woman," Cartman gushed.

"You know some people like Batman with Wonder Woman too," Kenny teased using his low gruff voice.

"Keep it in your pants, Mysterion," Cartman snapped.

"Hey, some people like Batman and Superman together as well," he smirked, giving Craig a wink.

"I'm not interested—"

"Yea, he's not interested," Cartman reiterated.

"You're getting out of character, _Mysterion_ ," Kyle stated emphasizing the name.

"My apologies," he replied turning back to his stoic nature. As Cartman went on with the meeting—debriefing their previous "case" against Cthulhu, everyone reminding Cartman that he was the bad guy—Craig mindlessly stared at Tweek. The blond sat, eagerly listening to what the others had to say. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and he grinned excitedly.

Craig smiled softly as his eyes filled with fondness. He was happy if Tweek was happy. Although being a hero sounded like a lot of work he knew hid boyfriend was capable of it. Even Craig had to admit that being in a costume made him feel different. When he was Feldspar, he _was_ Feldspar. Just like how Tweek consumed the role of a barbarian. If they weren't playing pretend, Tweek would never have enough confidence to take his shirt off—except for that one time when Stan and the others pitted them against each other.

"—Craig! Super Craig!" Cartman's voice rang.

"Huh?" he muttered in response turning to the head of the table.

"Weren't you listening?" he huffed angrily.

"No—"

"What the hell were you doing then?" he asked. Pausing, Craig turned back to Tweek who was now looking at him with a face of concern.

"Staring at Wonder Tweek," he answered honestly.

"Craig!" Tweek yelped, his face turning red as the majority of the table sighed. Cartman let out a sigh of his own as he rested his forehead in the palm of this hand.

"I'll let this slide just once, but you better start taking this seriously Super Craig," he warned.

"Alright, Cartman—"

"That's that Coon," he corrected.

"Right," he replied still staring at his boyfriend. As the meeting continued, Tweek glanced over at his boyfriend.

"Fuck you," he muttered still blushing.

"Fuck you too," he murmured lovingly, giving his boyfriend heart eyes. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Not like that dumbass," he growled. Suddenly, Kenny pushed himself away from the table, his chair squeaking against the basement floor.

"That's it; Wonder Tweek, switch spots with me," he declared motioning for Tweek to get off his chair.

"Don't be a cock block, Kenny," Cartman hollered as the two blonds swapped seats. Kenny glared across the table.

"Oh please, _Coon_ —I'm doing this to get further from you," he scoffed. "Plus, it is a bonus if Super Craig starts paying attention,"

"You're a dick, Mysterion. You're a _dick_ ," he replied before continuing on with that meeting. Without much thought Craig flipped off Kenny, but did finally proceed to listen. After all, he was happy if Tweek was happy. And with that gleam in those green eyes, he was sure he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouting erupted in the headquarters, as Craig sat in an impartial silence. The arguing went back and forth and he interjected his two cents every now and then. He didn't much care for the whole superhero thing to begin with, but he was happy knowing that he's get his own movie. As the voices faded, replaced by the sound of chairs squeaking, Craig eyed the leaving crowd. He jumped to a start when he noticed the empty chair diagonal of him, the wild tuff of blonde walking around the table. Craig watched as Tweek stormed out of the basement with the others, but he didn't budge, merely following his boyfriend with his eyes as he walked away.

After returning home, Craig didn't think much about the session with the boys. They always bicker and fought and claim that they hated each other, so it didn't really mean anything when they walked away. Even if him and Tweek were on opposite sides, who cares? It didn't change much. Or at least he didn't think it would.

"We were supposed to be a duo Tweek, remember?" Craig huffed as they stood in the middle of the road, the others lined up behind them.

"Yea, I remember! So when I walked out of Coon and Friends, you should've walked out with me!" Tweek snapped back.

"I like Coon and Friends—"

"Because you had your own movie!" he cried. The two of them continued back and forth, Cartman and Kenny going at it as well. With a frown Craig stared at his boyfriend, studying his expression. Suddenly, he felt a pang of fear. Tweek was glaring at him, his fist clenched tightly. His noise was scrunched as his brows furrowed down. He was mad. Tweek was genuinely made at him. When the fight broke out, he didn't bother to hold back. Occasionally Tweek hollered at him in aggravation, but he was convinced it was just for the game. He was wrong.

"Hey," Tweek looked up and frowned at the sight of Craig. He pulled his knees up close to his chest as he sat against the wall in the middle of the sidewalk. Minuscule cuts and bruises covered his skin. His glove was laying on the cement beside him, his right palm lightly bleeding. "Tweek," immediately, at the sound of his name, the blonde turned away, hiding his face in an attempt to get his boyfriend to leave. "Babe," Craig sighed, dropping to his knees in front of him. "I'm sorry my team kicked your ass—"

"That's not a real apology," Tweek growled still refusing to look at him.

"Okay then…I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't walk out when you did. I'm sorry that I'm a jackass," he cooed placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Suddenly, Tweek shoved him away, Craig toppling over onto his back.

"You're only sorry because you _won_ ," he hissed, his body trembling uncontrollably. Sitting up, Craig reached out for Tweek to calm him down, but he threw his hand aside once again.

"Tweek, please—"

"No!" he screamed pointing an accusative finger at Craig. "You only care because you feel bad! You don't really give a damn about me!"

"Darling, you're just saying that. You know I care—"

"No, I don't! You wouldn't even go to the store with me. You didn't walk out with me. You kicked my ass without holding back!" he listed jumping to his feet.

"Tweek you're being unreasonable—"

" _I'm_ being unreasonable?" he shrieked back hysterically, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yea, you are!" Craig snapped, his voice starting to raise as he scrambled to his feet. "Are you saying you wouldn't be sorry if _you_ won? That you wouldn't care if I got the shit beaten out of me? You said I wasn't holding back, but neither were you! Even if I lost, I'd still feel pretty fucken shitty," he roared. "But I bet you would've just told me that I only felt bad because I lost, huh?" he glared in annoyance. Tweek's face was red with rage, his brows were cluttered together, his nostrils flared, his lips pushed tightly into a thin line. Without a twitch of change, tears pooled from his green eyes. Craig held his breath as he backed away, slowly putting his hand out towards his boyfriend's face. "Tweek, I—I'm—"

"Don't touch me," he hissed pulling away. "I'm done, Craig; _we're_ done," he stated starting to walk away.

"Babe, please. I don't want to break up over a stupid game," he sighed moving to block his path. Tweek pushed pass him, hitting him harshly with his shoulder.

"We're not breaking up because of a _stupid game_. We're breaking up because of _you_ ," he glowered walking away. Frozen in place, Craig watched as Tweek disappeared into the crowd. A cold rage overtook his body and mind as he dumbly stared at the area in front of him. _This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous._ Regardless of what Tweek said, they were breaking up over a stupid game and he was mad. But more than his wrath, he felt wrought with grief. He was overwhelming heartbroken and he didn't know how to deal with his sadness, but he did know how to deal with his anger.

"Fuck you, Tweek!" he screamed out, hoping his now-ex-boyfriend would hear him. He was out of breath and panting heavily. Craig never screams and doing it now made him feel surprisingly exhausted.

"Hey Super Craig, we're going now—you okay?" Kyle frowned, noticing his labored breathing when he approached.

"I'm fine," Craig muttered taking a deep breath and walking past Kyle towards the rest of the group. Still slightly concern, Kyle pushed it to the back of his mind and followed behind him wordlessly.

* * *

When Tweek arrived back at the Freedom Pal's headquarters, he spotted Token and sat down beside him crying, shaking, sobbing, and trembling. Carefully Token removed parts of his costume to better wrap his arm around his friend. "I'm sorry I'm not Craig—" Suddenly, Tweek hit him on the leg as he choked on his words.

"D-don't say that…that traitors…n-name…again," he stated between shuddered breaths. Nodding softly, Token pulled him closer with a hand lost in blonde hair. Kenny walked up, gently patting Tweek and leaving the two in peace. After a few minutes passed of nothing but uncontrollably crying, Tweek eventually calmed down.

"Better?" Token asked, Kenny handing him a mug of coffee from nowhere. Tweek downed the cup in one gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sighing.

"Yea," he muttered. By now Stan and Timmy joined them in the corner of the basement.

"We won't force you to fight… _him_ if you don't want to, Tweek," Kenny stated. Immediately, he shook his head.

"It's my job as a Freedom Pal to help keep the city safe, even if that means I have to fight Coon and Friends," he assured firmly.

"I'm not telling you as Wonder Tweek," he hummed, his voice returning to its normal pitch. "I'm telling you as Tweek Tweak; you don't need to fight your boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever you consider him to be, if you're not up for it," Kenny comforted. It was rare the Kenny was considerate, but in his costume, he felt he had certain responsibilities toward others.

"I'm fine," he replied, everyone only silently nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you can go back and tell him he can have his laptop back, when I get my fucken guinea pig back!" Tweek screeched, the New Kid standing in their usual silent contentment. Yanking the crumpled-up receipt from his pocket, he slammed it into their hand. Still flushed from anger, he downed the tester cup in his hand and panted heavily, the New Kid wordlessly slipping out of the room.

Tweek sat by himself in the room, his knuckles turning white from clutching the cup so tightly. "Fucken Craig!" he bellowed dropping the cup in favor of holding his head in his hands. He left Craig; he could admit that. He walked out on Coon and Friends and then he walked out on his boyfriend; he could admit that. He wouldn't listen to him and left the conversation before it ended; he could admit that.

He couldn't admit to how that made him feel.

After several minutes of sampling coffee, Tweek burst through the doors into the main area of the coffee shop. "They all taste the same!" he barked, his parents turning to him with sudden shock.

"Tweek, Dear, are you okay?" his mom asked turning to look at him.

"No, I'm not okay! All of the coffee tastes the same to me. There's no point in taste testing, if they're all the fucken same!" he yelled clinging to the white apron.

"Okay then, son," his father stated. "You can just take a break," he replied, both of his parents sharing a knowing glance before turning back to work. Taking a deep breath, Tweek stood beside the counter blankly. Now what? As if on cue, the New Kid entered carrying the white and brown critter.

"Oh, he finally decided to be reasonable, huh?" he huffed taking the furry animal into his grasp and handing over the laptop. Without a word of goodbye, he darted back into the backroom of the shop. Dropping down to his usual seat, he placed Stripe on top of a bag of coffee beans. "Thank god I have you back, Stripe," Tweek sighed in relief as he ran a hand along his fur. "It's just that…" he paused and slumped over, laying on his side with his head rested on the bags.

"I'm so mad at him," he whispered, but it was obvious he wasn't mad at all. "I'm so mad," he muttered again. Climbing down the bag, Stripe cuddled up against the blonde, beginning to nibble at his oddly button shirt. "Thanks buddy, you're already making me feel better," he smiled. Stripe twitched his nose in response and Tweek sighed loudly as if the guinea pig was shaming him.

"I mean, is it really all my fault? Yea, I walk out on him, but what did _he_ do? Nothing! He just watched and listened and did absolutely nothing! Both times nonetheless!" he cried out rolling over onto his back. Stripe clawed his way on top of Tweek's chest and laid their comfortably. "Seriously! Fuck Craig! Fuck him! I don't need him! I don't need anyone but you!" he yelled. Stripe jumped to his feet from the boy's sudden yelling and looked down at him, tilting his head to the side. "Sorry buddy," he smiled, sitting up and cradling his pet carefully in his arm.

"I bet you miss Craig, huh?" he hummed as the guinea pig made soft whining noises. "I think I miss him too," he added before placing him down and beginning to sample the coffee once more. Suddenly, the New Kid entered through the door. Confused, Tweek frowned and furrowed his brows, getting to his feet to greet him.

"What's this?" he asked as he took the piece of paper extended out to him. "Relationship counseling?" he read out loud. Tweek paused for a moment and thought about it, Stripe whining in the background. "Fine, I'll do it," he conceded. As the New Kid left, Tweek placed the coffee mugs aside and held his guinea pig. "You just make me think of him, Stripe," he hummed petting him lovingly. "I still remember the day I bought you," a chuckle escaped his somber expression as he started reminiscing.

* * *

Tweek first heard it from Clyde when he explained to the group why Craig wasn't there for their hangout. He immediately left his friends to go check-up on his boyfriend. Craig's mom was the one who answered the door. "Oh, Tweek. You must have heard about what happened with Craig. He's in his room…" she paused. "I've tried to get him out of there but I'm afraid he's locked himself in. I'm sure he'll talk to you, though," she encouraged letting Tweek in before closing the door behind him. He knocked on Craig's door, but there was no reply.

"It's Tweek," he called, hoping that would encourage his lover to let him in. Suddenly, he heard the lock click, but nothing else. Carefully, he let himself in and locked the door behind him again as it shut. Craig was silently sitting on his bed. He had his knees propped up with his arms wrapped around them and his nose buried against his arms. His room was a mess, his hat was discarded on the ground along with his blue jacket. Black strands stuck out in a disheveled mess from his head and his eyes were puffy. He had been crying.

"Craig," Tweek whispered crawling onto the bed. "Are you okay?" glassy eyes drifted towards him before closing tiredly. "It's okay," he comforted, awkwardly hugging his boyfriend and rocking him back and forth. "Stripe had a great life. You gave him a great life," he assured nuzzling Craig.

"I miss him," he whispered.

"I know," the room fell quiet, Tweek not knowing how to comfort someone. Without warning. Without warning, Craig pulled his arms away from himself and hugged Tweek, burring his face in the crook of his neck. Tweek could feel the moister on his skin and just held him tighter. Ten minutes past and the blonde eventually realized his lover fell asleep in his arms—assumingly from exhaustion. Helping him into bed properly. Making sure not to wake Craig, Tweek got off the bed and began cleaning the room, picking up the fallen clothes and scatter objects.

After he finished, he took a seat against the bed and grabbed Craig's laptop, searching up how much it cost to buy a guinea pig. "Ten to forty dollars," he read with a frown. _Well which one?_ He thought as he exited out of the tab. Before he realized it, he fell asleep too.

When he opened his eyes, he could feel fingers combing through his hair. Turning around, he met with blue. Craig's face was still red from his previous crying, but now he wore his usual calm and impartial expression. "Feeling better?" Tweek asked grabbing his hand from his hair.

"Kind of," he mumbled bring his boyfriend's fingers to his lips.

"You know, Stripe wouldn't want you to dwell on him and be sad," he assured. Craig scoffed and sat up in bed. "Why don't we go out?" he suggested, pulling him onto his feet and beginning to dress him. He groaned exaggeratedly, but didn't make any efforts to fight him off. With fingers locked together, the two of them left the room. "We're gonna go out for a while," Tweek stated as they passed Craig's parent in the living room.

"Alright, you boys have fun," his mom smiled giving Tweek a thumbs-up as they left the house. The two of them wandered around town, holding small and random conversations. It took Craig a moment to realize that Tweek had led him into the pet store and even more so to the guinea pig pen.

"What are we doing here?" he huffed.

"Pick one,"

"What?"

" _Pick one,_ " Tweek repeated pushing him towards the running critters. Still unsure of what was going on, Craig walked up to the pen. He examined each of the guinea pigs before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Help me pick," he stated. Smiling, Tweek walked up to him and together they picked out Stripe #4, Tweek paying for him against Craig's wishes. "Thanks for everything Tweek," he murmured, holding their new guinea pig tightly against his chest. "Thank you," he repeated as he kissed him softly against his lips. Tweek grinned widely, his face burning red.

"Everything for you," he laughed.

* * *

Tweek hugged Stripe tightly, tears beginning to blur his vision. "I miss him," he whispered. "I miss him. I miss him. I miss him," he repeated over and over again as he started trembling with sobs. He wanted to fix his mistakes, but—at the same time—he was scared and his pride wouldn't let him break. Not yet.

* * *

A/N: Part 5 is in the making but dead week is starting and finals are next week. I'll hopefully have it up before my finals start on Monday, but no promises!


	5. Chapter 5

The New Kid entered the gym, Tweek and Craig sitting with an empty seat between them, looking away from one another. Mr. Mackey greeted the New Kid as they took their seat. The counseling session started off rocky, neither of the boys wanting to speak first, but as Mr. Mackey's methods became more dramatic it magically showed some proof of progress. By the end of it, the boys had completely made up.

"Thanks, New Kid," Craig smiled glancing over at Tweek with love filled eyes. The two of them left the gym hand in hand, smiling like nothing else in the world mattered. They stopped by the coffee shop to pick up Craig's laptop before returning to his house. When they entered the privacy of his room—already having to go through what felt like hours of their parent's gushing—they collapsed onto the bed.

Tweek was laying on his stomach, Craig on his side cupping his boyfriend's ungloved hand in his. The two of them stared into each other's eyes in affectionate silence. Suddenly, Tweek jumped up onto his knees, pulling his hand away as he gasped loudly, covering his mouth. "Babe, what's wrong?" Craig frowned, sitting up and placing a hand on his knee.

"Gah! We should've gone to my house instead! Stripe is all by himself in my room!" he cried turning to Craig with a pout and furrowed brows.

"Don't worry about him, Stripe is strong. I'm sure our boy can take care of himself," he comforted. Quickly, the blonde shook his head.

"That's not what I'm worried about. He missed you all day yesterday and now he's all alone," he frowned, genuinely upset at the idea of Stripe being by himself. Craig smiled, pulling Tweek's hands away from his face and holding them gently.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Stripe probably doesn't even miss me that much," he assured.

"Of course he misses you! He always makes those whining noises whenever I mentioned your name!" he shouted back.

"You talked about me? With our guinea pig?" Craig questioned. Turning bright red, Tweek hunched over and buried his face inside a pillow. He let out an embarrassed squeal before shouting out muffled words. Giggling, Craig hugged him. "You know, I was always really hoping you talked about me," he hummed starting to rock back and forth.

Once again, Tweek's words were stifled from the pillow, yet his boyfriend understood what he was trying to say. "Of course really. I was so angry when we broke up, but at the same time I wanted to find a way to make things work. That's why when you suggested we do couple's counseling, I considered it," The blonde shuffled around in his grasp, lifting his face from the pillow.

"I didn't suggest it. You were the one who did that," Tweek frowned.

"What? No, I didn't," the two of them paused for a moment before cracking a smile. "I guess the New Kid really wanted to help," Craig snickered, kissing Tweek's forehead.

"Yea, I'm happy we went to it. If it weren't for that, we would've never gotten back together," he smiled as he cuddled up against his boyfriend.

"Can I admit something to you?" Tweek tensed up for a moment and Craig tighten his embrace to comfort him.

"Sure; anything," he stated, although still fearful. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, the thumping beginning to rise into his throat.

"When the others and I were at the U-Stor-It, there was a moment where I almost died—"

"Wait, what?" he screeched, popping his head up out of Craig's chest.

"In the game, as Super Craig, I was surrounded by lava," he clarified.

"Oh… good," he whispered, relaxing once more. Craig smiled at his boyfriend's concern and nuzzled his nose into wild blonde hair.

"When I was trapped behind the red Legos, I thought about what if it were all real. Like, what if I was actually going to die? My life didn't flash before my eyes, but I did reflect on a few things. One of them was me realizing how miserable I felt without you," Craig stated. "I know I agreed to the couples counseling before that happened, but that was the moment I decided that I was going to actually make an effort to try and fix things. However, I was still being a little bitch at the beginning of the session. Honestly, I was still mad. When I realized that you were angry too, I guess I kind of lost focus of what I wanted and I just want to say, I'm sorry,"

Wiggling free from his embrace, Tweek cupped Craig's face. His fingers were cold, almost as if he really had powers over the weather. He smiled and kissed him. His lips felt warm and Craig couldn't help but grin. "I forgive you," he blushed. "And honestly, I should be the one to say sorry. I was the one who broke up with you just because I was bitter," he apologized.

"No, I should've left Coon and Friends with you instead of just watching you walk out," Craig sighed, resting their foreheads against each other's. Tweek paused for a moment before sitting up, pulling the raven haired up too.

"What are we going to do about the others? I'm still a part of Freedom Pals and you're still in Coon and Friends," he frowned. "I mean, I wouldn't mind leaving Freedom Pals, if it means I get to be with you," he added with a small smile, before returning to his serious expression.

"It's fine, Tweek. Neither of us need to leave our teams. Even if we're fighting, it's just a game," he reassured.

"Maybe we should just quit," he suggested instead, removing the crinkled up paper taped to his chest. He stared at the circle with a sense of nostalgia. Although it had only been a few days since he created this new persona, Tweek felt truly connected to this character. That was one of the things that Craig admired about him. He was quick to adopt a new personality, completely consuming the role as if he were born into it. Tweek was honestly quite an actor, but Craig already knew that.

"We don't need to quit," he hummed with a sigh. "I know how much you wanted to play with the other guys and I know you were super excited to play as Wonder Tweek. This is all just a game. Wonder Tweek and Super Craig may be enemies, but normal Tweek and Craig love each other," he said, sure of his words. He wasn't just saying it to comfort Tweek, he truly believed that they would be okay.

"Thanks, Craig," he chuckled. "I love you, you know,"

"I know, and fuck you, too," Craig smiled as he taped the "WT" back onto his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter (whenever I put it up) will probably be the last!

EDIT: There will be two more chapters after this one


	6. Chapter 6

"Super Craig, I heard you and Wonder Tweek got back together," Cartman said, the remaining Coon and Friends members trailing behind him until Craig was surrounded. "While I'm happy for you two, a part of me can't help but questioned your loyalty now," he stated, squinting his eyes as if he were carefully examining him.

"You guys have nothing to worry about," he replied blandly, turning his attention back to his recently retrieved laptop. "Super Craig and Wonder Tweek aren't dating," he added without looking at them. The boys paused as they glanced among themselves and back to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked with a frown. They all heard the news, everyone in town was talking about it—the boys were back together.

"Tweek and I are dating, but Super Craig—who is gay—is also single," he replied.

"B-b-but that doesn't make any s-s-s-sense," Jimmy stated, the others chiming in agreement.

"Of course it makes sense,"

"Uh, it actually doesn't?" Clyde stated, his nasally voice returning to its usual pitch.

"Of course it does," he repeated turning to them once more. "Normal Tweek and Craig are dating, but Wonder Tweek and Super Craig are enemies," he said with no emotions. Once again, the boys looked at each other in confusion.

"But—like— _how_?" Kyle asked.

"You know," he shrugged.

"We really don't, Super Craig," Cartman scoffed, crossing his arms as his patience began to dwindle.

"We agreed this game wouldn't get in between our relationship and that our relationship won't get in the way of the game," he clarified. "And to do that, we decided to separate our civilian persona and superhero persona. For you guys, it's a lot easier because you don't have your normal name in your superhero name. For example, the Coon is the Coon, he's not Cartman. Kenny is Kenny, not Mysterion; Mysterion is Mysterion. Get it now?" he asked his middle finger pointing upwards towards them.

"Actually, I think so," Kyle replied, the others concurring with half-hearted mutters.

"Well, as Clyde, I'm happy you're together again," he grinned, removing the red plastic tub.

"I'm pretty h-h-h-h-happy for you too," Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks guys," Craig smiled, nodding his head. "You know, Kyle," he hummed as the others all left to their previous post. "If you want to fix your relationship with Stan, maybe you should have the New Kid take you guys to couple counseling," he smirked.

"Up yours Craig," he snapped. Without thought, Craig flipped him off and continued typing away at his computer.

* * *

"You seem happy," Token noted as Tweek quietly hummed to himself.

"What? Do I?" he shouted in shock darting his head back and forth as if afraid that someone else might've notice.

"Chill dude, it's a good thing. Is it because of you and Craig?" he asked. Tweek nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm glad the New Kid help get you guys back together. I was really afraid that Cartman's antics would've permanently damage your guy's relationship," Kenny stated from his position next to the curtains.

"Oh, it wasn't really Cartman's fault—"

"Are you kidding me?" Stan shouted from nowhere. "If it wasn't for his stupid franchise plan, then we would have never split off to begin with," he groaned in annoyance.

"I have to second, Toolshed's opinion. It's that fatass's fault for not letting anyone else have a say in the plan. That's why we created Freedom Pals to begin with; to fight for equality and inclusion," Kenny preached, Timmy cheering in the background from behind the curtains.

"Speaking of being split, since you two are back together, does that mean you guys are gonna play easy?" Token asked, changing the conversation back.

"No, Craig and I agreed that even though we got back together, it doesn't mean that Wonder Tweek and Super Craig have to be lovers too," he replied.

"That's good to hear," Kenny smiled, giving Tweek a nod of approval. "But like I said before, if you can't bring yourself to fight him, I would gladly kick Super Craig's ass in your place," he assured, his comforting smile changing into a devious grin.

"Uh… I think I'll be fine, thanks though, Mysterion," Tweek replied hesitantly. "I'm just glad that Craig and I got back together. It was really eating at us," he stated nervously looking down at his fingers.

"Weren't you guys only broken up for, like, two days?" Token asked raising a brown.

"Well yea, but that's a full twenty-four hours without him," he squeaked lifting his gaze back up at them.

"I'm surprise you guys can stand being on opposite sides," Stan teased.

"If you think about it, they didn't at first," Token muttered to him behind his hand so Tweek wouldn't hear or see him. Stan left out a small chuckle before nodding his head.

"Come on guys, let's get back to work. We have a town we need to protect," Kenny ordered, the others cheering in agreement. "One more thing, Tweek," The blonde turned to the cloak boy and stared a bit nervously. "If you ever need to tap out—"

"You know Kenny," Tweek interrupted. "When you're Mysterion, you're awfully nice," he smiled. Shocked, he quickly composed himself and smirked.

"I'm only doing my best to protect everyone in this town, that's all," Tweek smiled at Kenny before the two of them resumed their work.

* * *

The two of them held hands in the upper office of the police station. A bright white light emanated from them as cherry blossoms bloomed from the ground. "What the fuck was that?" Cartman stated in shock, all of the boys too dumbstruck to response to what they just saw.

"I know I said I was happy that you two got back together, but… I—" Token fell silent again and shook his head in denial.

"I'm going to need some therapy," Stan muttered, dropping his dad's tools in the middle of the room before walking to a wall and sitting with his back against it. He softly groaned to himself as he held his head in his hands.

"Dude, I think you two traumatized Stan," Kyle frowned looking at his super best friend over his shoulder.

"We're still in battle guys! Pull yourselves together! We got this! Tweek and Craig, stop trying to mentally scar us!" Kenny yelled, drawing everyone back to their senses.

"Where the fuck did you guys even learn Japanese?" Cartman hollered still distracted by what he couldn't unsee.

"The Asian girls taught us it a while back, we still don't know what it means," Tweek answered letting go of Craig's hand and walking back to his previous spot.

"Remember when Kenny became a Japanese princess?" Kyle randomly mentioned.

"Guys, we're getting off topic. Shut the fuck up and get serious," Kenny snapped.

"Right!" They all shouted back.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will definitely be the last one, although I'm not sure when I'll get the time to work on it! Thank you guys so much for reading this and I'm sorry I was so inconsistent when it came to posting.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, anyone wanna tell me what the hell was that?" Past Craig shouted in shock at the sight of the other him and Tweek almost kissing and magically stripping down to their underwear. He got up from his spot on the street and limped away from the battlefield in defeat, Kyle stepping in to take down the superhero them. From nowhere, Tweek appeared and instinctively grabbed Craig's arm, placing it around his neck and helping him walk.

"You okay, Feldspar?" he asked with concern. "What happened? I heard from the guards that people from the future came," he stated in confusion, walking Craig out of the neighborhood and sitting down with him on the side of the curb. The roaring fights still deafened the air, but the two of them were at least a good distance away from the conflict.

"To be honest, I still have no clue what the fuck happened. People who looked like the guys in their superhero outfits appeared and said they were looking for Cartman. There was also a version of me in my normal clothes with a paper that had an "S" on it and you wearing what looked like one of my sweaters with gloves and a similar paper on your chest, but instead it read "WT". You were also wearing a headband that said "Wonder Tweek." When we were fighting they…" Craig paused and shook his head as the final attack used by the other him and the other Tweek came to mind.

"What the hell? That sounds absolutely crazy!" Tweek exclaimed, his fingers beginning to fiddle and tug at leather belt across his chest.

"Yea, it was. And they were complete jackass too!" he shouted. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be wandering the battlefield, injured," he smiled, giving Tweek a small nudge. Tweek beamed with a grin of his own and Craig suddenly turned away, his heart pounding at the thought of what he saw permanently etched into his mind. From the corner of his eyes he glanced back at the blonde and stared for a moment. Tweek was completely shirtless and that had never bothered him before. He was shirtless the entire time throughout the Black Friday fiasco, where the two of them spent a lot of time together as some of the only members in favor of the PS4.

Yet it never occurred to him just how attractive Tweek was. He was a skinny kid, but also surprisingly muscular. Craig recall the time the guys pitied them against each other and the two of them fought. Even then, Tweek was shirtless. And he was rip too. Clearing his throat, Craig finally pulled his eyes away. "Tweek, can I ask you a really weird question?"

"Uh… sure?" he replied hesitantly.

"What do you think of me?" he asked finally getting the courage to look at his friend properly.

"Well, I think you're a skilled thief and that—"

"I meant as Craig, not Feldspar," he interrupted.

"Oh… well…" Tweek paused as he turned away to think. "I mean, you're one of my best friends and I'm thankful that I met you. You always make me feel better and something about your presence helps me calm down when I feel scared or nervous," he gushed, his fingers furiously fiddling with the excess part of the belt sticking out of the buckle.

"Are you nervous now?" Craig asked, noting his behavior. Tweek suddenly froze as his green eyes gazed into blue. Immediately, his blank look melted into a warm smile and he pulled his hands away from himself.

"No, not anymore," he answered. Craig nodded silently and turned away to look into the distance, Tweek following his lead. They were silent for a long time before Tweek decided to speak. "What do you think of me?" he asked in return. An awkward noise broke from Craig's mouth as he choked on his words. He was feeling paranoid and he didn't know where it was coming from.

"I think you're great. That maybe you don't give yourself enough credit for all the amazing things you do and can do. You're one of my best friends and maybe even mean as much to me as Stripe," he answered. He felt completely embarrassed and a part of his hated it. He wanted to deny everything he saw before as just some dumb hallucination, but the fact that everyone else saw them and fought them and the fact that he had the scars to prove it, freaked him out. Yet, a part of him felt comfort. He wasn't sure why or where it was coming from—he was sure he was straight—but he still felt some kind of relief at the thought of him and Tweek holding hands and almost kissing and totally kicking ass as a couple.

"Hey Craig…"

"Yea?"

"If they're actually time travelers and they came here to change or fix something, does that mean we'll cease to exist? You know, so there isn't some kind of paradox?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, don't you think that since they came back in time and now we know what's going to happen, then the future won't happen the way it did for them, meaning they would've never came back in time and we would've never saw them, so this would've never happened…?" he blabbered going on a little more before slowly growing quieter, waiting for Craig to answer.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna go to my place and watch some Red Racer or maybe play some videogames?" he asked turning to look at him. Tweek smiled and nodded his head. Getting to their feet, the two of them left behind the sound of wooden swords clanking and children scream in the name of so-and-so. Craig took off his gloves and shoved them into his pocket. Without a word, he reached for Tweek's hand.

The blonde flinched, yanking his hand back and turning to Craig with wide eyes. For a moment he stared at him, noticing the usually non-emotional face now glowing a shade of pink and red. Craig turned away as he scratched the side of his face nervously. Suddenly, Tweek smiled. As the sound of shouting dimmed into the distance, he grabbed the raven hair's hand and held it in his. Turning to him, Craig smiled back. The two of them were silent as they walked through town hand-in-hand, unsure of what it meant for them, yet still hopeful for what it could begin.

For them, it was a start.

* * *

A/N: THE END! Thanks for going on this wild and inconsistent ride with me guys! I love Creek, but I think the next SP fic I'm going to write will probably be Bunny? Anyways, does anyone else realize the inconsistency in the South Park games and TV series? tSoT happens after the events of the Black Friday saga (season 17) while tFbW happens after "Franchise Sequel" (season 21). Yet, in the games they happen immediately after one another. I don't know, it's just interesting to me. Sorry for my rambling, thanks again for reading!


End file.
